


By Gods We Were Betrayed

by Mayamelissa



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Not Canon Compliant, SPOILERS ABOUND, Time Travel, fixing Solas' mess, tags to be added as story progresses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayamelissa/pseuds/Mayamelissa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was said Fen'Harel had hoped the world would burn for but a moment and then everything would be remade as it had been to before the Veil was put in place.</p>
<p>He'd been wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have not written anything I have been comfortable in showing off to the public for a long time. I have wrote many works of fan fiction But my OCs are slightly too complex at the moment to release into the wild. So I'm trying to mold a new one and this is what I got. Any elvish I use will be made possible through the use of Project Elvhen (http://archiveofourown.org/works/3553883/chapters/7825850) which has become an invaluable tool for fan fiction writers of this game series.

Find him.

  
Find the one they called Fen'Harel.

  
The one who started this war that left only _her_ alive on a planet which was now breaking apart beneath her feet.

  
Go back in time and stop him.

  
Kill him.

  
Kill him before he can tear down the Veil and unleash this nightmare from happening.

  
And if it meant she would never be born in that new future? Well, she'd gladly accept that. It was better than waiting for the world to finally end.  
  
It was said Fen'harel had hoped the world would burn for but a moment before everything would be remade as it had been to before the Veil was put in place.

He'd been wrong.

And now the world was breaking apart after so many years of hell. Hell HE unleashed upon countless men, women and children.

_No._

No, she would not _just_ kill him. That would be mercy. She had lost the ability to merciful a long time ago.

She would make him _suffer_ before she killed him.

She will let him see through her eyes & her memories what he had wrought.

She will smile at the look on his face when he realizes how badly he had brought doom upon them all.

She will relish in swiping the blade of her knife across his throat and watching his supposed immortal blood spill out.

The ground shook with another earthquake, the fourth one in an hour.

"There is little time left."

She nods. The chamber around her had long fallen into pieces.

"Once the last crack appears you will be hurled back to the closest recorded key moment."

"This one is ready," she said. "This one will stop this. It will kill Dread Wolf."

"My apologies once more. You should never have been forced into being."

She shook her head. "This one does not fault you. It is grateful. You made it and cared for it when all was gone. You taught it more than what it needed. Taught it control. Helped it. This one is grateful. For everything."

"I only wish I had been more successful in my mission."

A frown marred her face. "You did all you could for it. Now, all it cares for is the chance to rip out the beating heart of Fen'harel. It will feast upon it's bones like the Twisted feasted upon the world."

A large hulking stone beast rested it's hand upon her shoulder. "Just do not forget," it said to her. "This is a chance for you to live somewhere safe. To not only survive but live."

She understood the meaning behind her guardian's words. However she could not force herself to believe there was a point in living. There was only the mission she had in front of her. The final earthquake hit them, white hot wind hit her skin. Searing light and heat consumed her. A scream, primal and high pitched escaped her throat as the world dissolved into swirling images and the scent of charred flesh.

And then it was nothing but silence.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapters will vary in length according to just how well I can fit them together. Today's is pretty damn short.

She could smell him.

In that stale green mist crumbling place she awoke, the scent of the Dread Wolf's magic invaded her nostrils. She lifted her body up into a crouch with ease, sniffing for a clearer lead.

Could it really be this easy?

Finding his trail already after mere minutes of coming to this strange place. It didn't look much like an improvement in terms of world state if she wanted to start making judgements.

_There._

She took off, racing towards the target area. Her surroundings were so quiet that the silence made her head pound. But it was his magic that the woman was focused on getting towards. Nothing more.

The trail stopped cold at the bottom of a crumbling platform. She looked at the top where a glowing figure stood. A figure vibrating with his magic. Not him but his. Her ears picked up on noises behind her. Chattering scurrying sounds. She looked behind her and spotted shapes in the darkness.

Twisted?

No.Twisted could only exist if this were her world. Not spiders either in spite of their bodies. Demons taking forms of spiders in order to bring out a fear they thought she had? A loud hissing noise like a cat came from her mouth and she turned back towards the glowing figure. She would deal with those annoying demons later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too many characters are battling for control of my attention. I'm glad this one's story can be told in short chapters.

It was the first time she'd ever seen a real human being. That was quite possibly the only thing keeping her from breaking these shackles and escaping.

  
"You will answer my questions!"

  
The wonder of looking at living breathing people just got overridden by instinct as the human grabbed her and made ready to hit her. Her partner, a red head wearing chain mail robes, pulled her away before violence could be used by either one of them.

  
"We need her, Cassandra!"

  
 The woman, Cassandra, backed away and the red head turned to look at the prisoner.

  
"What happened at the Conclave? Do you remember?"

  
Conclave? What conclave? Eyes closed, she searched through all her memories and knowledge. A conclave was to have been held in 9:41 D.A.to bring an end to the Mage & Templar War. Divine Justinia was to broker a peace deal when she was betrayed and murdered.

  
That was the key moment? That was when the spell decided to take her back?! She let loose a growl. She was now grafted with that bastard's mark... And also full of too much knowledge to let her perform her mission without causing chaos.

  
"Go to the forward camp, Leliana. I will bring her to the rift."  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Cassandra didn't know whether she should be more terrified by the Breach or the human-looking creature that just minutes ago she had viewed as a helpless girl. A girl which had just single handedly with no weapon ripped the limbs off a Shade wearing nothing but a tunic.

  
In hindsight, perhaps she might have been hasty sending Leliana to the forward camp.

  
"What are you?" she demanded, readying her weapon and shield to defend herself. The prisoner just shook her head.

  
"It is the only hope you have to close rifts," was the response she was given.

  
"That is not an acceptable answer."

  
"It is the only answer this one has. Now take it to the testing sight so it can show you it can close rifts."

  
Cassandra made a disgusted noise. This day couldn't get any worse, she was very certain. The only potential hope of stopping this madness was a possibly abomination or just incredibly insane.

  
And Cassandra was the one in charge of her until they they finished their mission.

  
"You need a weapon."

  
That sounded incredibly foolish after she just saw the petite creature in combat. The prisoner cocked her head to the side, gold eyes looking at her. It was like she was staring into her soul and it made Cassandra feel very vulnerable.

  
"Alright. If that is what the Cassandra wishes..."

  
The Seeker watched as the prisoner grabbed a staff that had fallen onto the river with them. "Is this acceptable?" she asked, holding it out. Cassandra glanced at her warily. "As long as you can use it to defend yourself, it is fine."

  
A lie but with all the chaos around them, she had to let her charge defend herself in some more traditional manner. A body close by was wearing armor that looked like it might fit her as well. "Put on that armor so you'll be better protected."

  
"This one is unfamiliar with wearing armor. It would prefer to just go as it is."

  
Maker give her strength.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no clue how I have manage to put out 1 chapter a day for the last five days. Also I would like to thank you guys for the kudos because it helps me do this. Seriously, I have trouble following things through.

She did not like being touched. Or at least touched by the apostate mage called Solas. He had grabbed her wrist and forced her to seal the rift without her consent. Desperate he might have been but still... she did not like him touching her.

  
"It seems you hold the key to our salvation," he had said to her.

  
She didn't like his voice. It screamed of lies and half-truths and things hidden. Dangerous truths. For all intents and purposes, perhaps she just did not like him.

  
The dwarf, Varric, however she did like. His voice was pleasant and he had a very nice crossbow. Bianca it was called. Yes, she liked Varric Tethras. Maybe because he got under the one called Cassandra's skin.

  
"So kid, you got a name? Or are we doomed to call you the Prisoner?"

  
She blinked, gold eyes gazing at him curiously. "This one was never had a name," she said. Varric looked at her. "You're kidding? Come on. Everyone has a name. It's how our stories begin. Well unless you're a Qunari. And, no offense kid, but you're really too short to be one of them."

  
"This one had no parents. This one has no name."

  
"This one is going to prove very interesting," Varric stated. She smiled at him. Yes, she liked the Varric Tethras. He was going to be fun to call companion no matter how short a time they spent together.


	6. Chapter 6

"As Grand Chancellor of the Chantry, I hereby order you to take this criminal to Val Royeaux to face execution!"

  
Cassandra cocked her head to the side and walked towards Roderick. "Order me?! You are a glorified clerk! A beauricrat!"

  
"And you are a thug! But a thug who supposedly serves the Chantry."

  
With a flash the prisoner was on top of the table, crouching low like an animal who might strike if you got close enough. Roderick stumbled backwards as she shouted, "The Cassandra is a brave warrior who is risking everything to save the world! The Roderick is far too arrogant to see past himself right now. You are acting vain, selfish, and out of line."

  
"You are an abomination," he seethed. "You shouldn't even be here!"

  
"Not this one's choice where it ended up. This one needs to get to the Temple to seal the Breach."

  
"You are not-"

  
"SILENCE!"

  
The boom from her voice caused everyone within range to stop and stare in frightened awe. Even Leliana's stoic facade was knocked loose. "This one is not a member of your Chantry nor does it care for what you have to say. If you wish to execute it, then try doing so yourself instead of relying on ordering others."

  
A moment of silence passed before the prisoner jumped backwards off the table. "This one needs to go now before things get worse. It is taking the mountain path. With or without anyone alongside it."

She walked off with Cassandra, Solas, and Varric hurrying to catch up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, Prisoner, let's give you a nickname."

The young woman looked at Varric. "This one needs no nickname. Especially since it never needed a name until it came here."

"Well than let's give you a name then," Varric said. Cassandra looked at him disapprovingly. "Surely there are more important things to concentrate on than naming her like she's a pet," the Seeker chided.

"So you just want to call her Prisoner like she's not got any identity other than being in chains?"

"I did not say that," Cassandra replied, feeling a little guilty at the knowledge. "I only feel that it isn't our place to give her a name of any sort. She should do that on her own."

Their unofficial leader let out a snort of disgust. "What this one should do is finish the closing of the Breach so it can return to it's primary mission," she said climbing up the ladder to the next platform. "That is all it cares for."

"Speaking on that matter, what is this mission you seem focused on?" Solas questioned. The petite female glanced behind her. "It was sent to kill something. Something that made the place this one was born in burn. If this one succeeds, it will not happen and all the world will sing a new song. It can tell you no more than that."

"Maker, kid," Varric said with a touch of sympathy. "You got a lot of problems. You think whatever cause the explosion at the Conclave might be related to your mission?"

"This one is sure of it. The magic had the same scent."

Solas' mouth toyed with a smile. "Interesting choice of words. I've never heard of magic having a particular scent before," he commented.

"When it gets touched by magic, this one can taste the flavor. It locks in on that so it can never forget. It is the same with a scent. This one was created special so this one does things that cannot be done."

"Like survive a giant explosion that can rip a hole in the sky leading to the realm of demons," Cassandra noted.

"The Cassandra does not trust this one and it understands," the prisoner said in a calm voice. "It will not ask you to either. But it will do everything in it's power to complete the missions before it. It only asks that you understand that above all else."

 Cassandra nodded, still feeling uneasy. There was something about this girl that wasn't natural. But if she was an abomination, the Seeker couldn't truly tell. Varric broke her study with a question that made her groan.

"Hey, Seeker. Why is she only wearing a tunic?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, in case anyone was actually wondering: this character is pretty much naked except for a tunic covering her. No small clothes. No boots. No gloves. And only Varric seems to have noticed.


	8. Chapter 8

Why Cassandra was practically livid that she wasn't wearing anything but the tunic they'd put her in was causing the prisoner to become very confused. Inside the mine after clearing out a group of demons, Cassandra managed to locate some armored trousers and boots.

  
"Put them on."

  
Gold eyes looked at the offered coverings. "Why? They are unnecessary."

  
"You cannot be serious," Cassandra stated. "You aren't even wearing foot wraps and that tunic provides no protection."

  
"And she's not wearing any underwear," Varric added. "Did you seriously not notice something like that?"

  
"What is underwear?"

  
The looks they were giving her made her even more confused. "This one is functioning perfectly well as it is. Does it truly need to put on more things?"

  
"Yes!" all 3 companions answered in unison. The female sighed. "It will concede to your demands if it must. But do not blame this one should it be reduced in battle efficiency because you are obsessed." She took the items from the Seekers hands.

  
"Oddball, if you succeed fixing this mess I am personally going to sit you down and figure out how you've managed to live this long."

  
"When this one succeeds in closing the Breach, it will be leaving to find it's true target. Varric Tethras will have to find another story to learn."

  
"Don't forget, everyone still thinks you killed the Divine. I don't think you can just leave while under that kind of suspicion. Those go on your legs, Oddball."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's a short one but I'm trying to figure out how to get to the first war table meeting without skipping too much.

Fighting demons was fun.

  
They were squishy and smelled foul and made sounds when they attacked that apparently frightened her party members. She liked the terrors best so far. They had tails she could grab and swing them by. They screamed for another reason other than as an attack.

  
She sealed the rift and saved the remainder of the scout party. The one called Solas complimented her on it. She couldn't tell if it was genuine, however.

  
"Let's just hope it works on the big one," Varric remarked.

  
She glanced over to the Breach. "This one will need more power before it can seal it completely," she told them. "But sealing the first rift in the temple will stop it from spreading. That can be enough for now. Let us go."

  
She walked on towards the ruined temple while Varric and Solas stared at her.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet you thought I left the story or abandoned it huh? Well guess what: I figure out how she fought the pride demon.

She’d defeated it. Practically on her own.

Not for lack of Cassandra and the others trying to help. But who or whatever this girl was that had survived the Conclave explosion, spoke in such a strange manner, and fought like a wild animal, had climbed the massive Pride Demon like a tree and ripped through its defenses as if it was paper.

Everyone had ultimately worked on killing off the smaller shades, no one wanting to get in the way of the nameless girl. Compared to him, she was the size of a fly or a small wasp. But oh how she took that behemoth down. It had been a long time since Cassandra had witness something so vicious and deep in her heart, she prayed she never would again.

The girl’s staff had broken at some point and she had used the blade end of it as a stabbing implement on the creature’s jagged scaled body. Chunks of its skin and so much ichor rained down that Cassandra was unsure if there would be anything left of the demon by the end of the fight. Then she watched as it fell down dead and their prisoner backflipped off it’s corpse to the ground, reached her hand to the sky, and with a bone chilling howl, sealed the rift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but I actually wrote something. I feel victorious.


End file.
